


风衣

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: omega 4只能依靠alpha 5风衣上的气味熬过发情期；可连这件风衣都是他从5那儿买来的。
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	风衣

抑制剂的作用对已被标记的omega来说已经微乎其微，他们需要被配偶的信息素安抚，要么只能生生熬过那几天的发情热。已婚omega的专用抑制剂价格高昂，对于身兼数职才勉强养活自己的刘基贤来说是个天文数字。他根本买不起。

他的法定配偶蔡亨源鲜少回家，若是到家正赶上他发情，也会立刻转身走人，去附近的旅馆过夜。刘基贤心里清楚，蔡亨源到底有多讨厌他和他的栀子花香气。

刘基贤曾无数次在发情热退去后，把前一秒还揪在胸口的风衣扔到地上。他恶心透了，恶心曾经对蔡亨源死缠烂打的自己，恶心毕业那晚给他下药逼、他做标记的自己。

事后刘基贤怀孕了，他留有一丝侥幸地觉得用孩子能拴住蔡亨源。后者听闻沉默许久，带他去扯了证，未降世的生命总是无辜的。

孩子后来还是没能保住。

一个因不能生育而被离婚的omega的结局只有一个，就是沦为最底层的女昌女支，直到死去。刘基贤害怕极了，恳求着蔡亨源不要离婚。

他还像往常那样沉默着坐在沙发上，看着刘基贤声泪俱下地坐在身边，第一次动了恻隐之念。

他们约好，虽然是法定伴侣，两人的关系只是普通室友，同居一栋房，仅此而已。这已经是蔡亨源最大的让步，刘基贤也不再提别的，只生涩地说了句，“想吃什么跟我说，反正要做饭。”

自此，刘基贤白天出门工作，晚上到家总安静地打点好一切。蔡亨源对过去的事也渐渐释怀，甚至有些依赖有刘基贤在身边的日子。他也不止一次听见刘基贤在隔壁房间因为发情热痛苦地呻吟，又担心释放信息素安抚后节外生枝，只好干巴巴地问他要不要借一件自己的外套。

外套上的气味总会散去。

发情热变得再次难熬，刘基贤的情绪也逐渐敏感。可能是上了年纪，他不再像从前那样跋扈地外露着刺毛，转而把这些利刃捅向自己。

蔡亨源说不心软是假的。

可他又不确定刘基贤的想法，毕竟标记后的omega对alpha信息素的依赖只是生理反应。

蔡亨源下班后站在家门口，里面传来他听过无数次的刘基贤的哭声。

以前的他一定会转头就走，可这次他没有。

他又听了许久，依稀听清了刘基贤断断续续说的，亨源对不起。

心脏瞬间猛地跳了一下。

他进门放下公文包，大步流星走去了刘基贤房门口。

“咳，刘基……” 他还没敲，门已经打开了。

迎接他的除了漫溢的栀子花香，还有一个他期盼已久的怀抱。


End file.
